Chance Encounters
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: This is the sequal to Mr. Fitz. It fallows the love story of Ezra and Aria, not to mention the threats of A and the disappearnace of Alison.
1. Way Back into Love

**Hey there all my Mr. Fitz fans! I know you're all just seething to read this new story and I just want to say how thankful I am for the reviews and all of the inspiration you ALL have given me. I officially give on to you . . .**

**Chance Encounters**

Aria Montgomery walked down the hall in a trance. Only an hour ago she had watched as the television announce that her closest friend, whom she had only told days ago to disappear on voicemail, had gone missing. Gone missing the day Aria had also lost her first true love.

The same true love that was leaving his office at that moment. He looked gorgeous. But he also looked tired. His hair was mess and his tweed vest appeared to make him feel itchy. A small part of his shirt was un-tucked. Aria bit her lip slightly as he passed her, acting like he hadn't seen her. But he had. He still loved her, but it was too dangerous. And she'd broken a promise to him. A very serious detail.

Aria breathed in, willing herself not to cry. Too be honest she was surprised she had tears left. She had blasted music all weekend to mask the sobs. She hadn't even tried to call or text Ezra. She was trying to seem as mature as possible. Phone stalking him would seem like a silly girl who couldn't get over her boyfriend. But that was kinda what was happening now.

She saw Hanna huddled next to Emily at Spencer's locker. She walked up hastily. "I can't believe it." She mumbled. Spencer nodded. Emily seemed like a lost puppy. But Hanna, trying to put up a brave front, scoffed and said, "Ali is such a drama queen, we all know that! She'll probably be here in the next couple days bragging about how she 'got her picture on television'. Right?"

Everyone else just shrugged. "I feel so guilty." Aria mumbled. Everyone looked at her, "What, Why?" Spender asked. Aria shifted her bag higher on her shoulder, "Well, I showed Ali some pics of me and you know who at the concert and everything. Next thing I know I'm at Ezra's apartment and he breaks up with me . . ." All of the girls formed a pause with a gasp, " . . . Because a really personal picture I showed Ali had been sent to him with this cryptic little message and a dashed A."

Hanna seemed to have a scared look on her face but Aria ignored it. "So I called her and got her voicemail and left a really awful message saying how much I hated her and for her to disappear." Aria wanted to crawl in a hole. She knew in a second the girls would ditch her and she'd be alone again.

But she felt Spencer's arms around her. "Aria I am so sorry. But this is not your fault. Like at all. It's just terrible that Alison would do this to you. You-Know-Who is in love with you, though. I have a very good feeling it'll all be okay." Aria tightly hugged Spencer back and felt the other two girls get in on the hug. Aria let out a small whimper, "But what if it doesn't?"

Spencer pulled back and rubbed her shoulders, "it will don't worry." Aria nodded and walked with her friends into Mr. Fitz class. He wasn't there yet. Probably getting a coffee. Aria sat next to Hanna and adjusted her skirt. She'd dressed for this. Wearing her hair down in its natural wave drove Ezra crazy. The red top she wore accentuated her small waist and her black jean miniskirt showed off her legs gloriously.

Ezra walked in and smiled at his students, even taking the slight glares from Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. When he really looked at Aria, though, he dropped his binder of today's activities. A bunch of kids chortled but Aria just smiled in satisfaction.

The class went by too fast and all Aria could even try was getting close enough to pick up a flier for the Carnival Friday night. She was the last person out and she took one as his hand stretched out to take back the ones no one picked out. Aria thought to herself, 'If he doesn't pull back, everything is okay'.

He didn't pull back. Aria looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She just cleared her throat and picked up one of the thin sheets of paper. She turned back once more before she left and he was still looking at her. She had no words.

As she walked out, though, Ezra whispered, "I miss you." To the air. He didn't think she had heard it. There was no way she did. She'd left right before he said it. But She had heard it. She had heard it and she was proud. She walked to class, in fear she would be late.

The rest of the day was torture. Every time she saw Ezra she wanted to run up and make him forget everything. But that was easier said than done. In her last class, Ms. Mozzella gave her a stack of paper, "Oh, Aria, be a dear and give these to Mr. Fitz." Aria nodded and left a couple minutes after the last person left.

She knocked on Ezra's door. "Come in!" he said. She stepped in. Before he could say anything she held up the papers, "I'm here on a favor to Ms. Mozzella." She walked over and put them on Ezra's desk. She turned to leave but Ezra sighed, "Wait." She turned. "What?" he stood from his desk.

He walked over to her and surprised her when he took her hands. "I'm really sorry." He sighed. Aria just let her mouth hand open for a minute. "Ezra, you have to understand that I never meant to hurt you." Her lips trembled as she spoke and Ezra slid his thumb lightly across it.

Ezra nodded, "I know. And I am so sorry about what I said . . . what an ass I was." He laughed a little at the end and Aria smiled. I'm in love with you, Aria. I should have thought about that before just going ballistic for no reason." Aria smiled a little, "Do you take me back?" she squeaked.

Ezra knelt down and kissed her softly on the lips, "Do you take me back?" Aria pretended to think. "Oh, I don't know . . . you might have to be on probation . . . unless . . ." Ezra jumped at the request, "Unless what? I'll do anything, Aria, you don't know how sorry I am."

He looked meaningfully into her eyes. Aria smirked, "Can you pay bail?" she sighed in a sultry voice. Ezra was catching on now. "I don't know what is the fee?" Aria just laughed and pulled him on for a kiss. She should have been upset. Should have been thinking about her friend who was east of nowhere right now. But she couldn't. She was back in the arms of tha man she loved.

**I hope you guys don't think it went to fast with them. If you did I can re write this but I was just trying to show how deeply they really do love each other. Even if he is an idiot, LoL. Plz, Read\Review Luv u all!**


	2. Everybody loves Mushu Pork

**I love you all! UGH, so much! You supported my tirelessly in Mr. Fitz and now you're doing it again for Chance encounters. If hugs could be sent virtually you would all be receiving one pronto! Anyway, I feel you deserve the next chapter, so here it is!**

Spencer scooped another spoon of Rocky Road into her mouth as the girls strewed about her living room. Aria had delightfully given them the details only seconds ago. Hanna smirked, lightly scraping the last part of her mint chip ice cream into her mouth. "Yeah, we suspected he'd come around", Hanna looked mischievously at Emily and Spencer. Aria glanced confused at the other girls. "What made you all so sure?" Emily smiled, "Well . . ."

_**Flashback**_

Ezra numbly graded papers from the day on his lunch break. When he came across Aria's essay he marked an A+ without thinking. She deserved it, she was always a good student. That's the way he would have to try to look at her from now on. Not like he knew her.

Not like he knew her mouth tasted like the most delicious substance in the world. But like she was just a pretty, no he couldn't even think that, like she was a girl who was just very smart and sat behind Dan Farren and next to the last window on the right. A window that let the sun shine on her like she was an Angel. She was an angel. She was his angel. At least she used to be.

Just then his doors burst open and his eyes widened quickly. He was deeply surprised to see Hanna, Spencer, and Emily walk in, arms folded. He babbled out, "Uh, high, girls, I, uh, what can I do for you?" Hanna stepped right up to his desk, "Oh, cut the crap . . . _Ezra_." He locked his jaw in slight fear.

"Aria . . . Aria told you guys?" he knew they were Aria and Alison's friends. Spencer rolled her eyes and stepped up, "Yes, because she trusted us enough and she loved you. Don't worry, we don't care and we're not going to tell anyone. Ever. But Mr. Fitz, you broke her heart. Why can't you forgive her?"

Ezra cleared his throat. "I do love her. But, guys, she broke a promise. She told someone and apparently someone got pictures. Very incriminating pictures that were very specific as to whom they were shared between." He said.

Emily stepped up now. "Mr. Fitz she made a mistake and she's learned her lesson. Can't you just please take her back. We don't see the same spirit in her eyes as we did when you were together. Just please." Emily rose her eyebrows.

Ezra sat back in his chair. It had felt amazing when Aria told him she loved him. Like the world didn't matter. And he could see now that their relationship had been real. Why he had ever questioned it was beyond him. But would she take him back. He looked up at the three very scary, stiletto clad girls in front of him. "I love her very much. I'll try." He promised. The girls all nodded amongst themselves. "Good." They all smiled in unison. Then they were gone.

_**End Flashback**_

Aria looked around at her friends. "I love you guys so much, and thank you a million times, but I sounded so desperate." She laughed and the other girls smiled. "Well obviously it worked." Hanna smiled. Then it faltered, "I wish my love life was that scandalous and fantastic." She sighed.

Everyone looked at Hanna questioningly. Aria put her hand on Hanna's, "Han, what happened?" Hanna bit her lip, "Sean and I are just really having problems and I think I'm going to break up with him." Spencer ate some more ice cream and asked why. Hanna shrugged, "I can tell he's gonna break up with me. I just wanna beat him to it."

Emily plaid with her braid. "Can't exactly argue with that logic." Hanna laughed a little, "Besides I'm almost positive he's cheating on me with Lucy Aveilo." Hanna sighed. Aria shot up, "Well it's his loss, not yours Hanna. What a pig." She scraped up a piece of Chunky Monkey and ate it.

Hanna let her head fall on Aria's shoulder before smirking and rolling her eyes, "A really cute pig." Spencer got up to put her dish in the sink, "Well, personally, I always thought Sean looked somewhat like a turtle." Everyone burst out laughing. Especially Hanna, and that's what mattered.

Just then Aria's phone beeped. She pulled it out and saw it was from Ezra. Her heart became audible. She hit the 'READ' icon and the text message popped up.

_Feel like coming over tonight? Old movies and Bad Chinese food. You know you can't resist _

Aria smiled. She looked around at her friends. "Hey guys, I know I'm supposed to be sleeping over but Ezra . . ." Emily smiled, Don't even finish that thought. Just go on." Aria smiled warmly at her friends, "Thank you so much." She immediately texted back.

_I'd love too. See you soon_

She hugged her friends, took her bag and skipped down to her car. She smiled as she walked into the complex and when she reached the door. Aria could hear her and Ezra's favorite song on the other side of the door. B-26. She knocked on the door.

Ezra opened it and swept her into his arms, twirling her around. She laughed, surprised, "What a welcome she smiled. Ezra smiled and shifted her to one arm as he shut the door with the other. Either he was super strong or she was really light. Either way she didn't mind.

The kissed a little longer and He finally put her down. She loved the apartment. Every time she came here she just loved walking around it. It was so Ezra. Books everywhere, old French theatre posters, a disgusting amount of iconic movies. It was just . . . him. And she adored every aspect of it.

Ezra smiled watching her. She noticed, "What?" she laughed, embarrassed. He shrugged, "Nothing. Just . . . you are so beautiful Aria." She ducked her head, "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself." She laughed with his and kissed him again. "Just so you know, I do love you. I wasn't just saying it so you wouldn't be mad." Aria leaned into him.

He rested his chin on her head, "I know. I love you, too." Aria smiled. "Okay, let's watch some old movies and eat some bad Chinese. After all that's what I was promised." She smirked. Ezra smiled and kissed her again before they walked over to the couch and ordered the food. _This _was heaven.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I just want you all to know how much I love writing this story for you guys. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!**


	3. Walk of no shame

**Sorry It's been so long, guys! I want you to know it's only because I have had beyond crazy amounts of stuff over the last little bit so thank you so much for bearing with me!**

Aria sat on Ezra's beige futon in the middle of the living room. Her hair was in a long, messy ponytail and all she was wearing was one of Ezra's blue striped button downs that came down to her mid thigh and a pair of white Victoria secrets boxer panties. Her bra was somewhere.

Last night had been amazing! She had Ezra had almost had sex. Almost. They had gotten so close but at the last moment decided at the same time that they should wait. Then they had snuggled up together, _naked_, and told each other stories about when they were younger.

Ezra told her about his parent's divorce and how it threw himself and his brother, Gram, through hell. Aria told him about when she'd tried pot once after her parents started fighting really bad and she had ended up in the E.R. and how that made her parents stay together a whole three more years. But they had both agreed that, despite their own anguish, in the long run they were happy their parents could be happy. Not having to pretend to love someone they simply did not love anymore.

Aria told him about when she fell from a tree once and now had a scar on her ass. Ezra teased her about letting him see it and she just laughed, shoving him. Then he told her about when he was eighteen he crashed his civic into tree and broke his arm in three places. He let her see _his _scars.

Now Aria watched Ezra has he walked over to her with a bowl in each hand. She smiled lightly as she gazed at the honey coated O's floating around a bath of milk. "Cheerios?" she giggled. Ezra Sat next to her and nodded, "Hell yeah. Breakfast of champions."

Aria rolled her eyes and turned on the news. Alison's knowing smile crept onto the screen. A pretty anchorwoman had a determined, serious look on her face as she reported that no leads had surfaced even with the family rotating search parties every three hours.

Ezra noticed her tense up and put his hand on hers, "We do not have to watch this if you don't want." He said. She bristled but shook her head, "No . . . I-I want to know what happens. Updates and stuff." She felt her hands shake as she tried to calmly spoon up some Cheerios.

She felt so guilty. For two reasons, really. She felt guilty for that message and then she felt guilty about some part of her wanting Alison to stay away. She didn't know if this A person was really Alison but how could it not be? None of the girls could be that awful, could they? Hanna wasn't smart enough to be this cruel, Spencer was too focused on school to care about anything else and Emily was to scared of . . . everything.

Plus it had been the three of them that had been in such immense support of Aria's relationship with Ezra. Alison had always seemed a little brazen towards it all. "Whatcha thinking about?" Ezra asked as he ate a spoonful of cereal. Aria shrugged. A lot of stuff.

"Just thinking about this all. I keep hoping I'll call and she'll pick up." She croaked. Ezra, Who had finished his cereal, placed the bowl on the table and wrapped his arms around Aria. She tried not to but after a while just cried. He rubbed her back and held her closely and securely as each fresh sob ripped out of her throat.

After a while she pulled back kissed Ezra on the cheek, "Thank you for being my personal Kleenex." Ezra smiled, "Whenever, wherever." Aria smiled then her phone buzzed slightly. Suddenly she felt her heart beat crookedly and rapidly out of her chest. A? Please, god, no. She flipped the phone up to see it was Hanna calling. She clicked OPEN.

"Aria?" she sounded a little panicked. "Yeah, Hanna?" Aria knitted her eyebrows curiously. "Aria you need to come over here, okay? We all need to talk." She said. Aria glanced at Ezra. 'What?' he mouthed. She shook her head. "Okay, Hanna, I'll be there in a bit." She clicked off the phone.

"I gotta go." She sighed. "Oh." He said. "Um, okay. You can keep the shirt. Y'know, I-if you want." He was so adorable when he babbled. Aria smirked, forgetting Hanna's call for a moment. "Oh, yeah?" she said. He grinned that boyish smile she loved and shrugged. "Yeah. It looks way hotter on you than me." He smiled.

Aria giggled lightly. "Thanks." She sprinted over to the bed, which was conveniently in the middle of the apartment, and ran through the sheets to find her jeans. When she shimmied into them and slid on her gold ballerina flats she grabbed her Kate Spade vanilla overnight bag and headed for the door.

"I can give you a ride." Ezra said. Aria paused, "Think that's the best idea?" she said uneasily. He shrugged, "Not the worst. The bus kinda smells like an undiagnosed disease." He smiled. Aria felt a pang of hurt as she remembered what he meant. She had ridden home on it after the break-up. "Okay." She bit her lip slightly. He grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and his keys.

As they approached Hanna's Victorian style house, Aria gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Love you." she huffed as she slid out of the Accord. He beamed, "Love you, too." She smiled and shut the door, getting lost in his blue eyes.

As she started towards Hanna's front door she gazed at the beautiful hydrangea bushed on either sides of Hanna's crème white door. Hanna opened the door a serious look on her face. It vanished long enough for her to speculate the shirt Aria had on but re-appeared soon after. Aria shrugged, "What's up?" she said. Hanna looked really distraught, "A."

**Please, again, don't hate me! It took a long time because I had a lot of stuff going on followed by trying to think of a really good way to continue the last chapter. Remember, I love you! Review, please!**


	4. A

**I'm so sorry this took so long! But it's here now, lovelies! OH! Hey, was anyone a little disappointed with Mr. Fitz shirtless? I was a little like, 'Meh.' Tell me what you thought!**

Aria's mouth hung slightly open, her stomach knotted. "You . . . how do you know about A?" she asked. Hanna's eyes boggled, "Wait . . . you know about A, too?" Aria shook her head. "Yes, I told you guys about that note with the dashed A . . . I thought it was Alison though. Because it said stuff only . . ."

" . . . Stuff only _she _would know about?" Hanna asked. Aria nodded. Hanna nodded, "Yeah. But Alison couldn't be this awful. Not to us, right?" Aria shrugged, "Haven't known her long enough, I guess." She said, talking about herself. It was just now that Aria realized the other girls put Ali on a tad bit of a pedestal.

Hanna motioned for Aria to come in. "By the way, is that Mr. Fitz shirt?" Aria turned with a smirk, forgetting the whole dashed A thing for a moment, and nodded. Hanna scoffed before shutting the door, "Well I guess he doesn't just teach English after all . . . maybe _sex ed _is his real forte." Aria laughed, even though she felt a tad burn at that. She jokingly slapped Hanna's arm, following her to the living room. The other two girls were talking over an XL Cheese Pizza. "Ooh, carbs." Aria smiled, letting the girls know she was there.

They both had a slight look of dread and anxiety but also enthusiasm. Then they said at the same time, "Is that Mr. Fitz's . . .?" Aria moaned, "Yes . . . and no dirty jokes, Hanna already beat you to it." Spencer nodded, "Yeah, no, I'm just wondering . . . were his pants too last season or what?" Emily giggled. Aria laughed a hoarse, exhausted laugh, "Just to clear the air we didn't do anything!"

Hanna nodded, "She's right . . . they did _everything_!" the other girls chortled. Emily smiled, "We're just giving you a little harmless ribbing, Aria." Hanna smirked mischievously, "I think Mr. Fitz gave her enough harmless _ribbing _last night." Emily and Spencer broke into fits off giggles. "Are we here to discuss A or my non-existent sex life?" Aria exclaimed, the girls could tell she was getting a little pissed. "Really, all we did was snuggle! Well, snuggle naked, but . . ." the other girls went slack jawed. Aria rubbed her temples, "Look, long story short I am still a virgin and we need to talk about A, clear?"

The girls nodded, "Clear." Aria and Hanna sat next to the other girls, each taking a slice of pizza. "So . . . what text have you guys gotten?" Aria mumbled between chews. The other three looked down, "They're kinda personal", Emily sighed. Aria rose her eyebrow, "Well so is mine and Ezra's relationship but I told you guys. And if we're going to deal with this together we need to lay all of our cards out on the table." Aria looked at the others deeply. With a sigh they all shook their heads.

Spencer breathed in, "Mine are about an old boyfriend of my sisters who I . . . kissed. My sister still doesn't know about it. In fact the only two people who do know about it, other than you all now, is the boyfriend and . . . well, Alison." Spencer finished. Aria, who was on Spencer's right, took her hand. "Spence, you aren't the first person to kiss a sisters boyfriend. Thank you for telling us, though." Spencer nodded, obviously displeased with her now cracked perfect persona.

Hanna scratched her hand nervously, "Um, Spencer and Emily know this but you don't Aria. I used to be really chubby." Aria's eyes went wide. Hanna was model thin and gorgeous and never seemd to have to work at it. Hanna continued, "But none of you know how I got so skinny . . . except Ali. Because, Ali helped me." Emily shrugged, "So?" Hanna shakily slid a lock of hair behind her hear, "She helped me by teaching me how to throw up." Hanna bit her lip as her flawless image imploded on itself.

Spencer spoke first, "Hanna that is so dangerous!" then Emily said, "People die from that, Hanna! Bulimia is a painful and deadly road." But Aria just said, "Are you . . . okay? Like, do you still do it?" Hanna shook her head, "No, I stopped after I had to go to the E.R. once to get my stomach pumped. Since then I haven't even tried to throw up. But that's my secret shame." She breathed in shakily. "I was just so tired of being a fat loser."

Spencer shook her head, "Hanna you were never a fat loser to us." Hanna smiled, "Not to you and Em, but to Ali and everyone else that was all I was." She said. Aria smiled, "Well we love you no matter what." Emily breathed in harshly, knowing it was her turn now. "You guys may not like me after this." She said. Spencer shook her head, "Emily whatever it is we don't care!"

Emily played with her purity ring, "Uhm, uh, okay. Well, you know how . . . god. I don't really know how to put this. Um, remember how last month Ali acted a little weirder around me?" Emily asked. Spencer and Hanna nodded, Aria was still. "Well, it was because I kissed her. Like kiss, kissed her. Because, well, because I'm gay. I think. I'm not sure but I think I am."

All three of the girls sighed. "What?" Emily asked, alarmed. Aria laughed, "Emily! We don't care if you like girls or boys! You're still just our Emily!" Spencer smiled, "Yeah, and you were really scaring us! We thought you might have committed a murder or something. Then you say you think you might be gay and . . . well it's kind of a relief." Emily's eyes boggled, "So . . . you guys don't care? You still like me." Hanna laughed, "Honey, we still _love _you. It would take a lot more that that to make us stop!" Emily smiled, relieved. And taken back by how much her friends really cared for her. "You guys are the best." She smiled.

Suddenly each phone sounded. Aria's trilled, Hanna's beeped, Spencer jingled, and Emily's buzzed. All four girls gasped as they read the texts, each one saying the same.

_So now you all know . . . isn't that sweet. But it won't save you four bitches for what I'VE got in store. Stay tuned pretties, singing Cum Bi Ya around the camp fire won't stop me from turning your nice little worlds into hell. XOXO -A_

**BWAHAHAHAHA! Hope you guys liked that, PLZ REVIEW! Love you much!**


	5. Bullies

**I just want to appologize to everyone. My computer crashed last week and I've been through hell but I finally got a new one. I lost a bunch of stuff but everything is better (For the most part) and I'll be able to get you guys some new stories. Again, unbelievably sorry but it really isn't my fault. I luv you guys and here is the new chapter. Smiles . . .**

Aria rifled through her locker Monday morning. Still a bit shaken from the A text she was being extra careful about what she did and who she did things with. She hadn't seen Ezra in almost two days and she was aching to see him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. "Whoa!" Spencer backed up, "It's just me! Look . . ." Spencer shoved her phone to Aria, a streaming video on it's small screen. And Asian reporter stood outside of Alison's home, holding up a dirt covered sequin top. Ali had worn it the last time Aria saw her.

"_I am standing outside of the DiLaurentis house where Alison DiLaurentis' family is currently talking to police inside. Three hours ago this shirt was found under mud and gravel at Old Mill Creek. Ricard DiLaurentis, Alison's father, has confirmed the shirt to belong to the girl. Randy, if you close in on the left shoulder of the shirt you can visibly see what appears to be blood . . ." _The camera man tightened the shot and Aria gasped a little at the patches of burgundy red.

"_Analysis are being run as we speak to determine if the blood belongs to the young Ms. DiLaurentis. For Chanel 11 Rosewood News this is Marsh Mitsubishi signing off. Back to you, Tom . . ." _ Mrs. Kerwin cleared her throat, "No cell phones, Spencer Hastings." Spencer clicked off her phone and Kerwin walked off. Aria shook her head, "You don't think . . ." Spencer shrugged, "I hope not."

The warning bell chimed. "C'mon . . ." Aria pulled Spencer along to English. Ezra clacked the chalk against his board as he wrote something off from a sheet. He looked up briefly, only to catch Aria's eyes. She smiled, trying not to make it to big and he did the same. She was better at hiding it though. Everyone took their seats and Aria saw the assignment. Romeo and Juliet. It seemed a little mundane, but Aria was a sucker for Shakespeare.

Ezra began, "So . . . as everyone can see we are starting Romeo and Juliet. Many of you might be a bit disappointed because this is an AP class, but I think we can have some fun with this. Starting with Symbolism. Now, who can tell me what this means to them. 'It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.' I know it seems simple but for many this means different things. What does it mean to you . . .?" he waited for kids to raise their hands.

Noel, who had transferred in late due to careless vacationing, raised his. "Yes, Mr. Kahn." Noel glanced at his jock friends, hinting he was to say something stupid. "Doesn't it mean Romeo wants to get in her pants. Aria rolled her eyes while other letterman jacket clad meat-packs hooted and patted him on the shoulders and back. Ezra chuckled, "Well, in laymen's terms you _could _construe it that way . . ." He grazed the room, "Anyone else?" Aria rose her hand. Ezra perked up a bit, "Ms. Montgomery?" Aria smiled, "He's saying that she is the most empowering stunning vision he has ever lain eyes upon." Ezra smiled, "Very good interpretation, I might say the most accurate." Aria toyed with her fuzzy pen as Ezra went on to another student's risen hand.

Jaymes DerWitt mumbled, "Pet . . ." Under her breath. Aria turned around, "Excuse me?" Jaymes smirked, "I said Pet . . . as in Teacher's Pet _Ms. Montgomery_." Jaymes said the name in a mocking version of Ezra's voice. Aria smashed her lips in a tight line and turned back around, not even acknowledging the childish comment. Then Heidi Hollen smirked, "Maybe he's just being nice because her whore friend went missing . . ." Aria flinched a little. _Don't turn around . . . _she willed herself. "Ali deserved to disappear!" Brandy gushed. Britta nodded, "What a bitch . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Aria screamed at them all. The four girls lurched back a little, surprised at how powerful Aria's voice was. But everyone else went silent, staring slack-jawed at Aria. A few boys chuckled at the crazy chick. Aria looked around her cheeks burning painfully. "I-I- . . . Sh- I-um . . ." Aria shook with embarrassment. She tried to plead for help from the girls but they were on the other sides of the room. With one glance at Ezra's confused face she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the class room. "Aria?" he called after her.

"Spencer, watch the class for me?" Spencer nodded, "Yes, Mr. Fitz." He sprinted out of the room, finding Aria bawling at the end of the hallway. "Aria what happened?" he whispered kneeling down next to her. Aria sniffled, clutching onto him even though they were in school. No one could see them anyway. "They called me a Teacher's Pet so I ignored them. Then they started talking about Ali and how she was a bitch and . . . and she was a bitch but She was my friend! And the way they talked about her . . . I just couldn't handle it!"

Ezra held her back, "Oh, Aria I'm so sorry . . . that's awful." Aria wiped her eyes, smiling weakly. She tapped his shoulder three times, 2 short & 1 long. It was their code for saying 'I love you' in school. He squeezed her hand, tapping the back of her hand with the same rhythm. "We should probably get back, huh?" she picked at her sleeve. He nodded his head. "Aria?" she looked up, "Yeah?" he smiled, "_You're _the Sun."

**I thought that was a cute way to end that chapter. Please review guys! Please! Again sorry for the delay but it wasn't my fault.**


	6. The Date Planner

**Thanks for the patience and the reviews you beautiful people you!**

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore . . . wherefore art . . . thou Romeo." Mona stumbled through the line as Ezra tried to contain laughs and Aria biting her tongue so she wouldn't giggle to death. "Very nice Mona but, could you put a little more longing into it? I mean you are Juliet! You're painfully waiting for your loved one but he's late. I guess in modern times, it would be a nice way of saying 'Dude, where the hell are you?'" everyone laughed as Ezra spoke.

Mona nodded, "Yeah I get it Mr. Fritz, but like why is she so desperate? I mean Juliet is trying way to hard. She's supposed to be a beautiful, irresistible chick but she's moaning over a guys she met once!" Ezra smiled, "Mona the whole idea about them is teenage, irrational, love at first sight. She'll do anything to be with him, he'll do anything to be with her. Simple as that." Mona sighed, "Well can someone else do it, cause I'm bored."

Aria rolled her eyes. "Okay Mona, take a seat." Ezra sighed, lightly rubbing the nape of his neck. "Volunteers?" he grazed over the room. "Guys, please. A few lines?" Aria felt ashamed of her fellow students. She rose her hand. "Miss Montgomery! Thank you." Aria smiled and stood up, taking the script from Ezra, trying not to let their fingers touch. She failed. On purpose.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art though, Romeo." Aria glanced at Ezra out of the corner of her eyes. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Ezra smiled, "Very nice, Aria." Mona raised her hand, "I think I can do it now, Mr. Fritz!" Aria bit her tongue and handed Mona the script.

_Lunch_

"She's such a jealous little school girl twit." Aria viciously speared a baby tomato that was in the middle of her salad. Spencer eyed her, "I'm guessing Mona's head is the tomato?" Aria popped it into her mouth, "Yep." Hanna smiled, "Whatever. She's got a crush on him, so what?" Aria stared at her, "So what? He's my . . ." she lowered her voice, "Boyfriend." She whispered.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "But _she _doesn't know that." Aria shook her head, "Doesn't make me feel any better." Emily rubbed her finger across her eyebrow as she read _Hamlet _and tilted her head to the side. "Something interesting, Em?" Spencer asked. Emily looked up at them, "Well, I checked this out from the library. And, there's this part that is highlighted." Emily turned the book for the girls to see.

_In the most high __**A**__nd p__**A**__lmy st__**A**__te of Rome, __**A**__ little ere the mightiest Julius fell, The gr__**A**__ves stood ten__**a**__ntless, __**A**__nd the sheeted de__**A**__d._

"Well, if that wasn't weird enough that I would find those words highlighted in this book that I got yesterday around what just happened to Ali, notice that all of the _A_'s are in bold." Emily pointed them out. "I think A might be trying to tell us something." Hanna folded her arms, "Like what? And hadn't we decided Alison was . . . is A?" Emily shrugged, "All I know is this mysterious message is less than comforting."

_Free Period_

Aria sat perched at the edge of her desk, flipping through a small book. "So Mona's pretty." She said blatantly. "What?" Ezra chuckled. This was Aria's free period and Ezra had no classes for two hours. Aria grazed her teeth against her lip. "Mona. As in Little Miss Falloverteacher." Ezra stood up from his desk and walked over to Aria. "You're jealous." His coy smile wasn't making Aria a happy camper. "I'm not jealous. But she isn't innocent. I mean you're all she every talks about. 'Mr. Fitz is so hot', 'Mr. Fitz has a great ass!'" Ezra laughed wildly and Aria couldn't help chuckle lightly.

"And what do you think?" Ezra said, leaning against his desk. Aria smirked at him. He jumped up on his desk and leaned across it like a girl in a painting, "You can't resist my . . . sensuality . . ." Aria stood up from her desk and pushed his head to the side, "Oh shut up."

"So . . . do you want to run into me at a movie later?" he smiled. Aria grinned, "That sounds nice. Maybe I come across the theatre at seven?" He sat up strait and took her hands, "Maybe you wear that Kills tee you got at the concert?" Aria smiled, "Definitely." The bell tolled, aria frowned, "I got to go. Short, short, long." She spoke their secret rhythm. "Short, Short, Long." He smiled as she walked off.

**I know that was a little short but it was kinda filler :P. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Bestest readers ever! Please review.**


	7. I'm gonna kick your ass

**I just want to say THANK U! Thank you for all of the wonderful and amazing comments. But mostly I want to say that this chapter is mainly from an idea that **_**.dreamers**_** gave me! This chapter is dedicated to you because that idea was the inspiration for this one! Love ya!**

Aria brushed her hair and lacquered on her make up when her mom knocked on the door. "Come in." Aria sighed as she curled her lashes. Ella stepped in and sat on Aria's bed. "So you're having a movie night with yourself?" Aria nodded, "Yeah, I just need a night alone after Alison . . . y'know." Aria felt bad using Alison's disappearance as a front, but not badly enough to cancel an Ezra date. Ella nodded, "Well, just be careful." Aria smiled, "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine."

Aria trotted downstairs and walked to the bus stop. There was always the off chance her and Ezra might go somewhere together and it was just easier to take one car. She hated this bus. The last time she'd been on it, herself and Ezra broke up. It was an omen. When they got to the theatre, Aria saw Ezra getting tickets at the Ticketmaster Counter.

Aria walked up next to him. "Funny meeting you here." She smiled. Ezra furrowed his eyebrows, "And how strange that I have an extra ticket." He held it up, "Now I could throw it away, or . . ." Aria grabbed it from him, "You're such a goof." Ezra shrugged, "That's why you heart me." Aria smiled, "I do heart you." They were about to go inside when there was a high pitched yell.

"Mr. Fitz! Ooh, Mr. Fitz!" Mona came running up in a mini skirt, sky high stilettos, and a tight graphic tee. "Oh . . . uh, hi Mona." Aria stared at the girl with discontent. Mona hadn't even noticed Aria, "Mr. Fitz it's so weird seeing you out of school. I'm not used to seeing you out of those super hot vests." Ezra glanced at Aria uncomfortably.

Mona noticed her for the first time, "Oh, hi Aria. Don't know how I missed that manly shirt. What are you doing here?" Aria cleared her throat, wanting to smack her across the mouth, "Um, I came to see a movie and ran into Mr. Fitz. His friend cancelled on him so he gave me his extra ticket."

Mona pursed her lips, "Oh, Well Mr. Fitz would you mind buying my ticket?" Ezra scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't buy Aria's ticket Mona, she just happened to be here when my friend cancelled." Mona frowned slightly, displeased her plan hadn't worked. "Well what movie are you guys seeing?" Aria said, "Why?" Mona smiled at Aria deviously. She had been way to possessive when she said that. Ezra just said, "We should get the popcorn and drinks. Aria nodded and followed him while Mona stared after them. Aria barely heard her ask the Ticketmaster girl what movie tickets Ezra had just purchased.

Ezra noticed Aria steaming. "C'mon. She's just embarrassing herself." He smiled. Aria smirked lightly. "Is the shirt really that boyish?" Ezra gave her that crooked smile that melted her into a puddle, "Not the way you wear it." Aria just smiled and walked up to the counter to order the popcorn, large no butter, and two Pibb Xtras. "Can I get some chocolate covered raisins?" Ezra made a barfing noise, "You like those?" Aria laughed and nodded, "There like natures candy . . . covered in candy . . ." Ezra just shook his head smiling, "Go ahead."

When they finally got to the theatre, Mona yelled at the sight of them. "Mr. Fitz! Come sit next to me!" Ezra looked uncomfortable. "Just sit next to her." Aria motioned. He rose his eyebrow. Aria frowned, "If you don't sit with her but you sit with me she'd get suspicious." Ezra sighed and sat next to Mona, Aria on the other side of him. This displeased Mona but Aria gave a damn.

It was about seven minutes before the commercials started. Mona smiled, "So Mr. Fitz, are you a friend of Aria's mom? I see you guys talking all the time." Ezra nodded, "Well yeah . . ." Mona cut him off, "DO you have a crush on her or something?" Ezra shook his head, "What? No!" Mona smiled seductively, "So you're available?" Ezra shook his head, "No." Mona tilted her head, "So you have a girlfriend?" Aria leaned forward, "Mona can we all just shut up and watch the commercials?" by now a coca cola one was rolling on the screen. Mona smirked, "Sorry, princess." She drew out the Sorry into two dramatic syllables.

Ezra ducked his hand under the arm rest when the lights went down and grabbed Aria's hand. Aria was a little less pissed. They had chosen a scary movie because Aria wanted to have the excuse to snuggle up to him. Now they couldn't do that. When the ax murderer popped out, Mona practically jumped into Ezra's lap. Then at a slow part she 'accidently' dropped her hand on Ezra's wang when she went to grab a soda. Aria was practically at wits end when the heroine killed the murderer. The three stood outside the movie theatre. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Fitz!" she gave him a wink that made Aria want to punch her in the eye. "Later Aria." She barely mumbled. As she walked off, she swished her butt way to much.

Ezra grabbed her hand. "C'mon. Let's go to the apartment." Aria snuggled a little closer to him. When they arrived at the apartment, they settled on the couch. "Why does she bother you so much?" he whispered to Aria. "It's not so much her. It's the fact that anyone can flirt with you and I just have to stand by like I'm nothing but a platonic relationship." Ezra pulled her closer, "Aria, you are the love of my life. And no one will ever change that." Aria leaned up and kissed him, at first softly then feverishly. They were heavily making out when Aria sighed, "I don't have an alibi for tonight. I actually have to go home." Ezra smiled sadly, "I know. I'll drive you home."

_The Next Day at School_

Aria closed her locker and saw Mona Vanderwaal's face immediately. "Um . . .hi?" Aria stared at the girl. Mona smiled evilly, "look Aria, I'm gonna need you to back off my man." Aria rose her eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Mona scoffed, "Mr. Fitz is mine. He totally has the hots for me and it's beyond super obvious so I'm asking you nicely to stop trying. It's pathetic." Aria laughed, "If anyone's pathetic it's you. I don't fall over Mr. Fitz like you do. By the way his name is Ezra. And Ezra already has a girlfriend, Mona, and he loves her."

Mona giggled, "Oh really? And how do you know." Aria screamed, "Because I am . . ." Mona widened her eyes. Aria caught herself. Barely. "Because I am his girlfriend's cousin." Mona looked shocked, "What?" Aria nodded, "Yeah. My cousin . . . Amy is dating him and they're engaged. He's totally taken." Ezra was leaving his classroom just then to go to his office. "Mr. Fitz!" Mona shouted. Ezra paused, "Yes, Mona?"

"Is it true you're engaged to Aria's cousin?" Ezra looked past Mona to Aria who just shook her head up and down. Ezra cleared his throat, "Yeah. Getting married next June." Mona clenched her jaw, looking back and forth between the two of them then stormed off. Ezra grinned, "Can I see you in my office." Aria nodded.

Ezra shut the door behind them. "Okay so let me get this strait. It isn't enough that we're student\teacher, but now we're cousins. We have two law suits on our backs now Aria." Ezra smiled. Aria pushed him back a little. "It isn't funny." Ezra brushed her cheek with his thumb, "Then why are you smiling?" Aria placed her hand on his neck.

"I know it was stupid but she was getting me so worked up and I almost spilled . . ." Ezra's eyes boggled, "You almost spilled?" Aria sighed, "Almost! But I caught myself and came up with a believable lie and she backed off." Ezra took her hands. "How do we explain that lie, though, when we get married?" Aria's eyes widened, "Are you proposing?" Ezra shook his head, "Whoa, Nellie! That's just a little bit ahead of our speed. But I do see myself with you for the rest of my life."

Aria smiled, "Me, too." Ezra sighed, "So, even though it is a super cheesy move, I do have this . . ." he pulled a small ring out of his pocket with Aria's favorite stone(Mother of Pearl) clasped in it. "This is a promise that I will be here for you no matter what because I love you." Aria took the ring and slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly. "I love you, too and I love _it_." She smiled, ignoring their rule. "And it wasn't cheesy. It was beautiful." The bell tolled and Aria kissed Ezra's cheek, realizing her own cheeks were damp, and wiped them off quickly before skipping off to class. Then her phone trilled.

_Aria,_ _just because I've been quiet doesn't mean I've forgotten about you and teacher. Start being more careful, you never know who may be listening._

There was a photo attachment of Ezra's office door and the small clock that was above it. It was taken seconds before the bell had sounded. Aria's heart pounded. If Alison was A, it meant she was here at school. But most importantly A had heard everything, meaning anyone could have. They really had to be more careful. Aria looked down at the ring. Well, they had to be careful at school.

**Hope you guys liked it! And again, thank you to .dreamers for the excellent idea. Heart ya :) **


	8. HE DID WHAT?

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful comments, guys! Love you so much!**

Aria passed her phone to Spencer, who held it in front of herself, Emily, and Hanna. "When did you get this again?" Spencer pressed. The girls had decided to meet at Spencer's house after Aria told them about the text. Her phone had been burning in her pocket all day, now she was lwtting them see the disturbing and ominous words of A.  
>Aria sighed, "Right after Ezra and I fooled around a little."<p>

Hanna rose her eyebrow, "Did you and Mr. Fitz go totally Mr. Watson or something?" Hanna giggled, making reference to that ridiculous song by Kesha.

"No." Aria rolled her eyes. "But he did give me this." She smiled, holding up her finger, which held her ring. Emily smiled.

"Aww, he gave you a promise ring! That's so sweet!" she smiled broadly. Aria smirked, pleased with the ring as well.

"I almost screwed us both, though. Mona got me so riled up I almost let it spill."

Spencer sighed. "Aria why do you let her get to you so bad?"

Aria groaned, falling back on Spencer's mauve chase. "It isn't so much her as it is the fact that I'm just starting to realize other girls might want him, too. It's stupid but I'm worried he'll meet some attractive, witty woman his own age and then forget about me." Hanna smiled and sat next to her friend.

"He loves you too much for that, Aria. I think you know that, too."

Emily walked forward, "Hate to ruin the mood, but isn't anyone else freaked about the text?" Spencer nodded, "Yeah, like what if this person is a lot closer to us than we think." Hanna moaned, "Did I totally miss the part where we decided this wasn't Alison?"

"Oh let it go!" Aria sighed. "Ali wouldn't do this to us."

All the girls were silent for a moment thinking it over. Aria looked around, "I'm having dinner with my dad, tonight. I have to go. But uh, we'll talk later okay?" the other girls nodded quietly and Aria left, her satchel over her shoulder.

When her phone starting ringing, she wanted to ignore it. But she answered it anyway. "Ezra?" she smiled as she spoke his name.

"Hey." He said cheerfully. "You left your bag in my office and I have to go to phillie tonight for this whole conference thing, I'm sorry."

Aria shrugged, "It's okay,um, just leave your key at the top of the door frame."

"Okay. Love you." Ezra said. Aria's heart still fluttered every time he said that.

"Love you, too. Bye." Aria shut the phone and hopped into her car, driving to the school happily. When she stepped into the main lobby she was surprised by how quiet it was. All she heard in the distance was the faint humming of those huge floor sweepers that look like zambonis. She glanced around before stepping into the office. When she walked in she immediately began to look for the bag. She saw the silver clasp twinkle in the leather computer chair and sprang for it.

When she was getting it she noticed two picture frames on his desk. One was of himself and his parents. The other was of himself and a mysterious brunette who was clad wrapped around him. As well as a wedding band. She furrowed her eyebrows. Sure there were like five other people around them, but Aria couldn't help it. She leaned forward, taking the photo out of the frame. On the back, in almost perfect cursive, was a small note.

_Ezra, Jackie, and the gang, Cancun pre wedding honeymoon '09_

Ezra was married? Or engaged. No. Not my Ezra, she thought. Some part of her knew she was being irrational, but she was almost shaking with anger. She dropped the picture and ran out of the office to the car immediately. She gripped the wheel so hard, her knuckles were white and her fingertips went slightly numb. Then there was a chime from her cell. _2 new text messages_

The first was from her dad reminding her the name of the restaurant but the second was from an unknown number.

_**Aria, didn't all those sleepovers with me teach you not to be a snoopy bitch? I guess not. Well this is still fun for me, but Teacher has some stuff to explain, huh? kisses**_


	9. Goodbye    Hello

**Sorry this took forever and a day guys! A lot on my plate and stuff going on with interviews and everything else! Please read **

Aria felt her throat dry up and swell. She dialed Ezra's number with venom in her finger tips. "Hey, honey." He said cheerfully. How dare he be such a cheerful bastard.

"Who is she?" Aria seethed, angry tears stinging her cheeks.

"What . . . who?" Ezra asked, completely and genuinely confused.

"Who do you think!" Aria shrieked.

Ezra sighed on the other end, "Aria, I'm still at my apartment. Just come by so we can talk because I'm confused as hell and I do not want to have this conversation over the phone."

Aria squeezed down hard on the steering wheel. "Fine." She said and hung up quickly, dropping her phone into her open bag on the passenger seat.

She sped to the apartment complex in Old Hollis and fought the bile rising in her throat. If her suspicions were true, Ezra was a two faced liar and she was his cheap little fantasy. It made her blood boil. She loved him. She didn't know how much though until this moment. Once she parked she ran into the building, then ran up the stairs, ignoring the elevator. She wanted to work off all of this adrenaline before she hurt herself or someone else.

Ezra was waiting outside his apartment when Aria was at his floor. "What's going on?" he said. Aria didn't look at him as she got closer.

"Who's . . . Jackie?" She breathed out. Ezra went pale. Aria felt a chill go across her back, "You really need to be careful who's pictures you leave on your desk, Ezra." She began to turn when Ezra caught her arm.

"Aria." He whispered. She tore her arm back but stayed, willing her tears to stay back. For now. "Aria, Jackie is my ex fiancé. I haven't seen her in almost two years. She is nothing to me anymore."

"Then why was she on your desk!" Aria asked angrily.

"Because the rest of the people in the picture are my best college buddies! Okay? The fact we were together in it means nothing."

Aria put her hands on both side of her head, "Why aren't you two together now then? What happened?"

Ezra looked down. He really didn't want to go there now. "We just . . . weren't right for each other, Aria. Not like you and I are! Jackie is my past but Aria you are my now and hopefully my future. I love you. Please believe that." He took Aria's hand and she looked down at it. She just nodded her head and gathered her voice.

"I . . . have to go have dinner with my dad." Aria said. Ezra nodded. As she turned the corner Aria stopped, "I do love you. You know that?" Ezra smiled and shook his head yes and Aria left the complex.

_At the Restaurant_

Aria pulled up to the restaurant, _La Molina_, and parked her car, ignoring the slight chill in the air. "Montgomery." She said to the matradee. The tall man nodded and led her to a table where she quickly noticed her father.

"Hi daddy." She smiled as she sat down.

"Hey pumpkin." Byron said cheerfully. Aria noticed an extra seat and plate at the table.

"I-is someone eating with us?" She smiled nervously and pointed at the chair.

Byron smiled, "Aria I wanted you to meet someone. A woman I've been dating for a while."

Aria's eyes widened a little but she caught herself. "Oh. Dad I'm . . . happy for you?" It sounded more like a question than a heartfelt congratulatory statement.

Byron didn't notice, "I'm glad you feel that way sweetie. Oh! Here she comes now!" he pointed behind Aria. As she turned around, Aria's mouth went dry. The woman walking towards them had to be over a decade younger than Byron. She had wavy, chocolate brown hair that swung around the middle of her back. Her statuesque figure was complimented by sky high heels and a pair of tight fitting jeans as well as a stylish blouse. Her green eyes smiled back at Aria and her dad as she got closer to the table.

"Hi, Aria." She said in a sparkly voice. "I'm Jackie."

**Please tell me what you thought! **


	10. It feels like the first time Oh wait

Aria was still gawking at the woman like an idiot as Jackie sat down, kissing Byron chastely on the lips. Her stomach lurched forward and she thought she might get sick all over the ivory table cloth.

"It's so great to put a name to a face! You're father talks about you like you hold the moon!" Jackie smiled and took Byron's hand. Aria was still just staring, unable to compose herself.

Byron tried to catch Aria's eyes. "Honey, are you okay?" She swallowed and nodded.

"It's nice t-to meet you, too. Jackie." Aria whispered Jackie's name. Unable to form it completely. _Snap out of it, _she thought. "How did you guys meet?" she tried out. She still didn't sound right.

Byron smiled at Jackie, "Well I met her a couple months ago in a bakery next to Old Hollis and we've been dating ever since."

"But it isn't serious right?" Aria urged. The happy couple stopped and looked at her.

"Aria! Of course it's serious. Why would you say that?" Byron sounded deeply hurt.

"I-I'm sorry dad. That didn't come out the way I-"

"Byron, you can't blame it on her, we just sprang a big thing on the girl! Aria, it's fine." Jackie patted Aria's hand and grinned with kind eyes.

Aria just gave them both apologetic looks, "I'm really sorry, it's just a surprise."

Byron nodded, "It's okay. How about we order?"

The rest of the dinner passed with Aria mostly mumbling simple responses and Jackie and Byron laughing over memories of the past few months. Aria kept shifting in her seat and watching the clock across the room, hoping it move faster. When it did end, Aria forced herself to hug Jackie before driving back home. She didn't make it all the way there, though. She pulled up to Ezra's apartment and started hyperventilating in the car. It was a thickly fogged twilight outside now.

She almost jumped out of her car when there was a light tap on her window. She looked up to see Ezra with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" He said, leaning into her car.

"Why are you home?" she asked instead of answering him. He looked down at his pleather messenger bag full of conference papers.

"It ended early. What happened to you?" he prodded again.

"My dad is dating this new woman . . ."

Ezra smiled, "Aria I know every kid wants their parents to stay together but-"

"Ezra let me finish!" she screamed.

"Sorry, continue." He said, that smile still plastered on his face.

"The new woman is Jackie, Ezra."

His smile quickly vanished. "That's not funny."

"You think!" Aria yelled back then buried her face in her hair and hands. Finally she just started crying like a baby. She wanted to be embarrassed, but she was so angry and upset she could barely breath. All of a sudden Ezra's arms wrapped around her. She crumpled into him immediately.

"I love you." He sighed.

"I love you, too." She pulled back and laughed lightly, "My make up is probably a mess."

Ezra stroked a piece of hair out of her face, "You're beautiful."

Aria leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. He responded quickly and soon the kisses were enticingly passionate. In no time, Aria was in Ezra's apartment and her dress was on the floor. She had on a pair of black lacy boy shorts on and a matching strapless bra.

She felt Ezra caress her skin and his lips brush against hers. She was ready for this her mind was made up. As Ezra's mouth met her neck she whispered, "I have to tell you something."

"Anything." He murmured, his tongue tracing patterns on her collarbone.

She shivered as she tried to speak, "I . . . I . . . this i-is my first time." Her face reddened. She only told him because she thought it would be fair, and she knew there were certain messes that came along with the first time. It wasn't like she was a prude or anything, but she had never been serious enough with a boyfriend to even want to.

Ezra paused and caressed her cheek. "it's okay . . . we don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"But I want to! I just needed you to know."

He smiled at her, moving his hand so it was cradling her head, and kissed her softly, "We stop when you say so. I'll be gentle and I'll listen to whatever you need me to do." He bent his head back down to kiss her shoulder and message her skin.

She couldn't believe how wonderful he was to her. She was afraid of how he may have reacted but she saw now that she had no reason to be. "I love you." She sighed against his ear.

"I love you, too. Only you."

**Hope you guys liked it! PLZ REVIEW! Oh! And just like the last time, this is the end of book 2! The sequel to this will be up soon! It will be a new story called **_**I've Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?**_

**Look out for it!**


End file.
